when it ends
by EleanorV
Summary: one shot. this is not how the story goes, don't worry. This is just my own "one shot version" of Tamsin's past. Tried to explore Tamsin's tragic yet beautiful life, and i'm feeling a bit gloomy so this story is going to be a bit sad.


"You have failed and you have betrayed me" said the all father.

Tamsin looked away because he was right and she didn't know how to defend herself because it was true.

"You do realize the consequences of your acts?" He asked.

Tamsin looked down, her hands were shaking and you could tell from her face that she was scared.

"Yes" she answered in fear.

"Don't you have anything else to say for yourself?" again He asked.

"Why do you keep blaming her?" growled a familiar voice

Both Tamsin and the all father turned to him, to Dyson, lying on the ground wounded trying to get up.

"Am I dead?" Dyson panicked.

Neither of them answered.

"She'll be here in a moment, I sent her here and it wasn't that hard" He said with arrogance then turned to Tamsin.

Suddenly, there were thick smokes out of nowhere in there and when it faded, Bo was standing there in confusion.

"Bo!" Dyson yelled as he tried to get up and ran to her only to be slammed back down.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER" He screamed in furry.

"What are you doing? What is this?" asked Bo while walking to Dyson trying to check if he was okay.

"You okay?" she asked, and Dyson nodded. "Where are we?" Bo yelled at Tamsin who of course was way too scared to answer. They were in a sort of other dimension world, like a cave made out of crystals.

"Tamsin answer me!" yelled Bo again.

Tamsin started to shiver like it was cold in there but it wasn't.

"Tamsin?" Bo was concern. "What are you doing to her?" Bo yelled.

"To give what she deserves" He answered with his devilish smile.

Bo ran to Tamsin and held her in hope that she wouldn't feel so cold anymore. Tamsin stared at Bo then she collapsed. Bo panicked but when she looked up, all-father was gone. Bo, Tamsin, and Dyson were left alone in the middle of nowhere. Dyson leaned on the wall, so was Bo while still holding Tamsin close to her. Tamsin was still breathing and shivering, so she was for sure still alive.

"We're in His game and we just broke His rules" Tamsin whimpered.

Bo stared at Tamsin, surprised that she was awake and could speak.

"And this is all my fault. I just want to save the people I love but I'm just so evil I always end up hurting them anyway" Tamsin cried.

"Stop blaming yourself, this is not your fault" calmed Bo

"This isn't the first time Bo, I have lost you once and it was all my fault" cried Tamsin

"Once? This happened before?" Dyson asked from the other side of the room.

Tamsin scoffed. "I have lived for a hundred years, I've seen it all. Every creature, angels and devils, reincarnation" Tamsin stopped and stared at Bo then continued.

"We are cursed, Bo. I fell in love with you once and I'm cursed forever"

"What?" Bo startled

"I wasn't supposed to be in love, all I got to do was travel to earth and bring Him the souls He wanted, but no. I was so stupid I wondered around and fell in love with a warrior. He was beautiful and never has I ever feel the way I felt that day, not ever. I could've just taken his life and it would all be over, none of this will happen, but of course I was way to selfish I kept him to myself. I traveled to earth and spent my time longer there than the rest of the Valkyries-"

"To be with him?" Bo cut off

"Yes. One day of course, He found out and now I'm cursed. We are cursed. You used to be a normal human being, then when you passed I always waited until your next life, but he made you a thief, that didn't stop me from loving you though. Each years, all I was looking for is you. When you were gone, I patiently waited for you to come back to life. He made you a monster, a beast, an old man, but I still fell for you. Because I knew it was you, I fell for your soul. Now He made you a girl and I thought, I've dated a beast and a monster, what would make Him think I wouldn't be with a girl. Turns out you aren't just a girl, you're a succubus and you're His daughter. I'm sorry" Tamsin apologized.

Bo starred into nothing, mesmerized by the whole reincarnation thing but confused, mad, and flattered at the same time. Dyson didn't say a thing; he was just as shock as Bo.

"Whenever you told me about how scared you were for losing Lauren, I smiled, because I'm glad that that's the most hurt you've ever been. You don't have any idea how it hurts me, I kept trying to remind you about us in every of your lifetime. Sometimes you'd listen, sometimes you'd think I'm crazy, most of the times though you ended up promising me that you would never forget in your next life time. I knew it was a lie, somehow, hearing that from you, I couldn't help but believe" Tamsin explained.

"You don't have to be sorry. I am happy, if that's what you want to hear. I am perfectly happy for who I am right now, for having this life I'm having. I should thank you, for making me who I am right now" Bo tried not to cry. She was touched by Tamsin's story, so was Dyson. All these time, she was always that other mean girl, she was just another colleague, she was a dark fae in everyones eyes, and none of them knew Tamsin's real story, her past and what she's been through. Bo held Tamsin even closer to her chest.

"You're going to be fine" Bo breathed.

Tamsin laughed, "You know what, we both know I am not going to make it. I knew it was just another lie, but hearing that from you, it comforts me" Tamsin smiled.

"No! You are going to make it! Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you are stronger than this, you're an arrogant Valkyrie and I like that about you" Bo yelled because she was scared, she didn't want to lose Tamsin.

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Dyson

"Whatever He wants to" Tamsin whimpered.

"Don't worry" Tamsin turned to Bo, "He wouldn't do anything to you and I'm glad I will finally expire. I spent my life searching for you, even when I didn't want to, I somehow always knew when you were reborn and no matter how hard I tried to run, I always ended up reunited with you, those are part of the curse. It came to a point where I didn't even care, I didn't need to be with you, and just knowing that you're happy makes me happy. I've been hurting all my life Bo; I have loved you from LITERALLY the very start. Now I'm glad to go" Tamsin explained, and she closed her eyes. Bo eyes widen but then she realized Tamsin was still breathing, she was just too tired. Bo run her fingers to the blondie's hairs and kissed her head.

"You've been with me from the very start, now I will stay through your end" Bo whispered and cried.


End file.
